The ability to securely transmit information between two-end points in a network is a major concern for many organizations. Various protocols are currently established to maintain a secure connection and protect the sensitive information being transmitted through the secure connection. However, hackers can use false or rogue security credentials to gain access to the secure connection and listen and steal the sensitive information.